


Sexual Encounters

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward virgin!Alfred and experienced!Ivan having their first sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Encounters

Alfred wanted to have sex. He honestly did. He and Ivan had been together for several months now, it was the logical next step in their relationship. Yet whenever he thought about finally jumping the hurdle, he got absolutely terrified.

Ivan had never seen him naked before. They hadn’t even slept in the same bed yet, out of fear that it would accumulate to something else. The furthest they had gotten together was passionate making out and some on-clothes stuff, but other than that? Nada.

Ivan hadn’t said anything, as he had informed Alfred at the start of their relationship that he would wait for Alfred to be ready. But the American knew his boyfriend had to be fed up by now. In his mind Ivan was some sort of sexually frustrated beast, ready to jump him at any given moment. There wasn’t any fact to indicate this kind of behaviour, but Alfred had always had a rather vivid imagination.

Today it was all going to change though.

“I want to do it!” Alfred peeped, cheeks an embarrassed crimson and hands clutching nervously at the base of his shirt.

Ivan looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

“You want to do what, podsolnechnik?”

Alfred swallowed, eyes shooting through the room.

“Y-you know, it. Sex.”

Ivan made a soft noise of understanding, and Alfred felt his courage shrinking under the other’s scrutinizing gaze.

“No.”

Time seemed to slow down as his heart plummeted into his stomach.

“No?”

Ivan shook his head.

“You are not ready.”

Alfred frowned, shyness being replaced by anger.

“Yes I am! I’m all ready to go! It’s already been three months now, you have to be-“

Alfred cut himself off when the Russian rose from his seat. Ivan reached him with a few large strides, and without further ado cupped his crotch.

“Eep!” Alfred shrieked, instantly squirming away from the other’s touch. Ivan clicked his tongue.

“You are not ‘ready to go,’ dorogoy. You are not even hard. I am not going to force you to do something you are not ready for.”

Alfred felt his resolve waver, and a chunk of something resembling hot coal got stuck down his throat.

“I-I don’t care,” he said in a rushed voice. “I don’t care that it’s a bit scary, because I trust you. I don’t care it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, or that I might suck at it, or that you’ll think I’m ugly…”

 _(“I don’t want you to leave me because I’m too afraid to put out.”_ )

His little banter was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own. Ivan wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You are not ugly. How could you ever say I would think you are ugly? And I do not care about how long we have been together. Even if I have to wait an eternity, I do not want you to feel uncomfortable about this.”

“But I truly want to,” Alfred sniffed, “I don’t want to be a goddamn virgin anymore. It sucks.”

Ivan remained silent for a little while, rubbing soothing circles over the other’s clothed back. Then, he spoke in a hesitant voice.

“You say you want to have sex… By which I reckon you mean with… insertion?”

Alfred blushed, but nodded nonetheless. Ivan continued.

“I think that is a big step, regardless of your state of, let us say, innocence. If you truly want to, why not start with something else? Something smaller, so that we can get to know each other’s body a little better before going all the way?”

Alfred finally felt himself relax a bit. Telling Ivan had definitely been the best idea. Not going all the way right off the bet did sound much more enticing.

“Like what?”

“Come.”

Ivan took him by the hand and gently guided him to the bedroom. Once there he eased the smaller man down onto the bed, after which he began kissing him. Slowly at first, but after a few moments the kisses became more heated.

Alfred further relaxed during their little make-out session. This he was familiar with. This he had done before. Kissing and touching, and-

“Where are you touching?!” he yelped, pulling away when he felt a hand on his crotch.

“You wanted to try something, right?”

As his soft voice reverberated through the empty room, Ivan kept stroking his manhood through the fabric of his jeans. Alfred soon felt himself twitch and come to life, the determined strokes rapidly sending jolts of arousal through him. He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, legs falling open on their own accord.

Only when Ivan made to undo the button to his pants, did Alfred protest.

“Wait! I don’t want you to look at it!”

Ivan paused, giving the other a pointed look.

“Dorogoy, how do you suppose I do this without looking?”

“I don’t know,” Alfred admitted, not daring to meet the other’s gaze.

Ivan sighed.

“If you want to stop-“

“No!” Alfred immediately shouted. Then in a more composed voice, “I mean, now that we’ve come this far, it would be stupid to stop right?”

Ivan studied his face for a long and pregnant moment.

“Turn onto your side.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it, it will be clear when you do.”

Alfred did as told, his heart thumping against his ribs when the Russian followed suite and pushed himself flush against Alfred’s back.

“I will not look if that makes you feel better,” he murmured, before pressing open-mouthed kisses to Alfred’s exposed neck.

The hand was back on his crotch, palming him to full mast. Ivan squeezed his other arm beneath Alfred’s hip so he could use both hands, and finally got rid of the restraining jeans. Alfred closed his eyes when his underwear was pulled down as well, trying to focus on the sensations alone and not feel utterly embarrassed at hearing the weird noises.

Ivan kept his promise, not looking down while he kept suckling on Alfred’s neck. One hand crept under Alfred’s shirt to tickle at his sensitive flesh, while the other wrapped itself around his erection.

Alfred immediately arched his back at the touch, stifling a lewd groan and curling his toes. Ivan hummed softly against the back of his head while his hand explored the full length of Alfred’s arousal, starting at the base and lightly touching his way up to get a better image of the size.

Alfred tried not bucking into the other’s loose grasp, tried not encouraging him to go faster. He had touched himself many times before, but feeling someone else do it was a whole new experience.

Once Ivan’s hand reached the tip he gave a teasing rub over the slit before fully grabbing his erection. Alfred couldn’t hold back a drawn-out moan when the taller man finally began pumping, slowly, testing which reactions he could draw out of his boyfriend.

Alfred was startled when he felt something poking him from behind, and he automatically rubbed his ass against it. Ivan groaned and gripped Alfred’s hip, momentarily letting go. Alfred whined, erection throbbing with want now that it was finally getting some much needed attention.

“Stop, Alfred. Or I might not be able to hold myself back.”

Alfred shuddered, cock twitching when he imagine the other pouncing him. His voice was low and husky, a deep rumble that sent delicious shivers down his spine.

“You might think me cool and composed in this area, as you have said before, but hearing your partner make such sexy sounds… I still want to keep this nice and relaxed.”

Alfred felt oddly proud hearing he could make Ivan aroused. That pride instantly vanished when the other’s hand finally returned to its previous position, now moving at a faster tempo. Alfred tried not to move back against Ivan’s bulge anymore, instead focussing on the pooling heat in his gut.

Pre-cum was already flowing out, making it easier for Ivan to move. Alfred panted, the slick sounds further rousing him as electricity seemed to set his veins on fire. Before too long he could feel that familiar pull in his nether regions.

“Ivan, Ivan stop, I’m gonna…”

The Russian chose that exact moment to lick along his jawline, reducing the other to a moaning mess.

“Nooooooo, I don’t want you to see me when I-“

“But I do. You are truly amazing like this, dorogoy.”

Alfred’s eyes snapped open, and he found Ivan staring over his shoulder.

“You- You said you wouldn’t look!” he huffed in an accusing tone, groaning when another twitch made him realize just how tantalizingly close he was getting.

“Do not think about your fear. Think about the _sensations_ ,” Ivan whispered, purring the last word.

Alfred sucked in breath, hips jerking forward when he got even closer.

Almost there, almost…

“Krasivyy,” Ivan muttered, the moment Alfred reached his peak. “Beautiful.”

Face contorted with pleasure, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he bucked into the other’s hand, letting the heat wash out of him. Once finished he fell back onto the mattress, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Ivan was kissing the back of his head, rubbing his hip with his free hand.

“You looked,” Alfred sulked, embarrassment from earlier sneaking in again.

“Because you are stunning,” Ivan said, turning the other’s head so he could kiss him on the mouth.

“And I want to see you. All of you. I want to know every single one of your facial expressions. You arouse me Alfred, so do not ever think you are ugly again.”

And Alfred finally believed him as he felt drowsiness overcome him. He rolled around so he could snuggle up to the other’s chest, muttering a quiet “Thank you” before falling asleep.

“Ah, dorogoy?”

No reaction.

Ivan looked down at his still very much present erection.

Now what was he going to do with this predicament?


End file.
